


【左游/了游】养小孩真的会掉头发

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档这篇出现的原因：想看左游亲亲→想看幼作→给幼作加一个出场的正式理由就这样写出了这个小短段对鸿上圣理解很刻薄，就是说片尾博士的发言很刻薄。不确定算不算刀，发刀是糖的一环。ooc
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【左游/了游】养小孩真的会掉头发

“游作？欢迎。”看到半倚着门口墙面的六岁孩子，了见愣了愣，握住对方的手腕把他带进屋。“怎么这么早就醒了？”

“了见哥哥，那个……呃嗯……就是……”似乎是被那一对水蓝色眼瞳盯得有些不大自在，游作偏过头躲开了见关切的目光，又不愿逃得太远，视线停留在了见的白色风衣的花纹上摩挲。正要下定决心开口，突然意识到了见正穿着平时工作的着装，游作眨了眨眼，有些慌乱起来。“你，你正要出门？”

“没有，刚开完会回来。还没来得及换衣服。”下垂的眼睫，急促的呼吸，不安分的手指，混乱的语言组织。了见看着游作等了几秒，见对方依旧紧张着没有要说明来意的样子，无言，屈膝半蹲，双手环住游作的背把他压进怀里。

他不着急要知道游作说什么，管理组织，他有的是方法逼别人说出他想要的信息，无论明示暗示和平暴力。但面对游作，他总有无尽的耐心。

感觉到怀里的微弱推力，了见顺从地松开了些。猝不及防是眼前突然放大的面孔和嘴唇被压上的柔软触感。

在固执和冷漠寡言外壳下包装的，忸怩而有些拘谨到不得要领。这是鸿上了见对十六岁藤木游作的评价。他从没想到这样的游作会主动吻上来，甚至一时忘记了张开嘴，像往常一样吮吸游作的软舌和下唇。不过游作似乎也并没打算让这个吻发展到足以让了见掌握节奏肆无忌惮的程度，只碰了碰，就又退开。

蜻蜓点水的一点点接触，却已经放任嫣红爬满了游作整片面颊。了见不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，但他的脸也发起烫。

也……不是第一次接吻了……了见有些惊讶地睁大眼睛。被盯着看的人却只保持直视不到一秒钟，就又别过头去。小手无处安放似的抬起又放下，犹豫了一下还是缩回胸前，手指胡乱交缠在一起。

“早上好。”终于下了决心，小家伙儿脚尖点地蹦了一下转到正面，像是宣布什么国家大事一样严肃地讲着，“这是早安吻。”小虎牙在张口闭口间若隐若现。

等等，是不是哪里不对，早安吻是该吻哪里来着。

不记得了，想不起来了。有关系吗，没有。

太犯规了……真可爱。心跳加速的声音。

了见正这么想着，对方眨着眼，眼神对焦了一秒钟，等了见回过神又飞快逃走。仿佛无声在叫嚷，你怎么还在看我！

我当然在看你，这么可爱的，除了你我还能看谁。

明明自己以前最讨厌的就是这种年龄的，一股子奶气的小鬼。不，现在也是。但游作就是这样——

像毒瘾一样令人难以自拔。

不过他也不需要多抑制。

虽然刚刚了见的手臂松开了些，给了游作一部分自由的空间，但他还在臂弯的控制范围之内。

上半身突然被用力推动，游作一个重心不稳前扑就挂在了了见的肩膀上。然后是被侵入的口腔。和以前不同，这次了见似乎并不着急横扫过齿际，凶暴宣示着他对这片土地的占有权，而是小心翼翼地，摩擦粉红软嫩的舌，探索过每一寸柔软，像是要记住每一条最细微纹路一样细心地端详着。

了见也感受到游作跃跃欲试的回应，在舔舐牙龈的同时被绕住，和着自己行进的步伐舌面被摩擦着，模仿了见的样子品尝起对方的唾液。不知不觉间，游作慢慢环住了了见的脖颈，主动加深这个吻。

甜的，巧克力的味道。了见忍不住又舔了舔，说起来……好久没吃过巧克力了。

像是打开了某种开关，游作对呼吸的控制权迅速被抢走，下唇被一并吸走细细啃咬，温柔缱绻的吻再次回到了单方面的进攻。鼻子呼出的热气交融在一起，搅得游作有些呼吸困难。上衣下摆与裤腰的间隙蹭过一只温热的手，不知是无意还是坏心眼地顺着腰际摩挲。

“哼……”

游作难受的鼻音让了见重回清醒，急忙松开已经被蹂躏得红肿，泛着水光的两片唇，手臂兜住游作的臀部防止他脱力滑落。还好游作体重很轻，了见也会保持锻炼，打横抱起六岁的孩子轻轻松松。他深嗅了一口还残留在游作颈部的，沐浴露的味道，感受到对方发丝末端的轻颤。了见低低地笑了两声，抱着游作走进客厅。

一边把游作安置在客厅的沙发上，了见给游作倒了一杯柠檬水。把杯子递进游作手里，了见手一挥调出控制面板快速滑动起来，又单手键入几个字符。“所以？大清早怎么了？”

“那个……了见哥哥……有工作吗？”

“没有的事。”了见又关闭屏幕。

“可是，刚刚我看到是响子阿姨的消息……”

“不是什么大事。”了见摇摇头，一瞬间露出一点孩子气的笑容。“游作你才是，今天不是周日吗，怎么起这么早？还是说又做噩梦了？”

“睡得很好。”游作抿了一口杯子里的水，静静地只望枪管龙毛绒拖鞋的脚尖。深吸了一口气坚定信心，“其实我……是想说上周末的事。你应该……还记得？”

上周？

“二零一八年五月六日下午三点二十八分三十六秒六九到四十一秒五六之间。”

“别这样。”了见用手背擦掉额角的一滴汗，头要炸了。这一长串精确到没意义的时间他并没有概念。脑子空转了半天他才归纳出主要的信息。“总之是周六下午？我记得那天我们一起去了游乐园。”

“对对！”双眼全都亮闪闪地铺满了小星星，游作攥起小拳头有节奏地上下敲着，腿也不安分地荡来荡去。“然后呢？”期待全写在脸上，好动又好懂的六岁。

好歹也和游作共同生活了几个月，了见见这反应便猜了个大概。能让小游作兴奋到不再掩藏情绪的，也只有那个了——

“我知道了……下午你饿了向我要吃的来着，后来去玩过山车又忘了。对吧 ？”了见单手调出外卖界面输入栏开始搜索。“是热狗吧？那天海报上贴的。叫什么来着——”

“Gustavo Dudamel热狗。”游作秒答。

……别这样，最早你连“鸿上了见”这个名字都叫不明白。果然是故意的吗！

鸿上了见自认还没天才到只看一眼海报，就能完全记住并拼写出这个拗口的外文名。而游作却显然在莫名其妙的方面天赋异禀。半个字母都没拼错而且正确地读了出来。

顺利下了单，可大概是因为这家店生意过于好，尽管是以虚拟和计算为基础的LinkVrains，排队还是要花不短的时间。确认过付款后了见甚至顺手翻了K○C的新菜单，多买了支海盐甜筒，回过头还是要跟热狗店的预计完成时间大眼瞪小眼。

小家伙儿也很无聊。抱着链接栗子球的大号毛绒公仔在了见旁边滚来滚去。

“早饭吃了吗？”了见推开显示屏，右手压上游作已经滚得乱蓬蓬的头发，又掐了两下软嫩嫩的小脸蛋。

“没有。”游作真诚地眨了眨眼。“我是说——”在了见开始日常对垃圾食品的的老母亲式说教之前掐灭了萌芽。“就这一次。最后一次。”

即使是在LinkVrains也要养成良好的生活习惯。了见盯着游作，虽然没有开口但是气场透露出这几个字。

游作也气势上毫不逊色地直直瞪回去。

“你这……好吧好吧吃吧。”终究还是了见让步。

他向前挪了挪屁股，探手拉开茶几下面的抽屉，摸出一个小易拉罐。

“想吃杏仁吗？”了见这么说着，“热狗似乎还要等一会儿，吃点东西垫一垫。”他拉开带壳杏仁易拉罐的盖子，抓了一把在手心，走到沙发另一边把垃圾桶旁。了见大拇指固定住杏仁用力一捏，拂去破碎外壳的碎屑，露出饱满的果仁本体。“来拿。”

呆呆盯着这一连串动作的小游作似乎这才反应过来，跳下沙发，噔噔噔跑过去接杏仁。挑了一颗不大不小适中的，放进嘴里，咀嚼着坚果露出微笑。

“跟你说了多少次，穿鞋。”了见叹了口气，把拖鞋扒拉近。“就算是夏天也不行。别着凉了，快穿上。”

“哼可是我已经回到沙发上了。”游作笑起来，很夸张地曲起膝盖，脚跟敲在沙发的软垫上。他甚至被弹性过于好的沙发颠起来，短时间悬空差点没抓住手里的杏仁。赶紧又放了一颗在嘴里。

“真拿你没办法……”了见抓了抓头发，和小游作共处的时间让他觉得掉头发的速度都会翻倍。他又捏了几颗杏仁放进游作手里，站起来去厨房热杯牛奶。“好吃吗？这盒是奶香味，是甜的哦。”

“唔！！！”

“怎么了？”了见手里握着剪开一个角的牛奶袋子回过头，看到游作脸突然泛起红，满是慌张。

“不，不吃了！”小游作仓促囫囵咽下嘴里还没嚼完的坚果，手里剩的，还带着糖晶的杏仁也一个不落地放回了茶几。手已经缩回来可目光还锁在上面。“游作已经……不吃糖了。”

“杏仁出什么毛病了吗？”了见放下手里的东西走回来。按理说LinkVrains里的食物应该不可能变质才对，也没可能被虫子老鼠之类咬了。

“没，只是……”双手手指互相交缠绑在一起，游作偏开视线。“藤木游作已经长大了，已经不吃甜的了。”

“刚才在吃，是因为以为这个是普通的杏仁。嗯。”小手攥拳像是确认了一下，游作抬起头一本正经地看向了见，却在对视的一刹那躲闪开。

“好吧好吧……”又是这样。了见随手抓起头发，突然幻听到头发的悲鸣，又把手按上了游作的小脑袋瓜。“游作，你现在正要长高，长大个哦。”他坐到游作旁边，一只手把杏仁拿回来，另一只抬高，比了一个夸张的高度。“吃杏仁喝牛奶对身体好。你会长这——么高”

不愧是已经出了随便哄哄就会信都不思考的年龄，游作狐疑看着了见，没有接受这个解释。

无奈，了见拿了一颗杏仁吃掉。“你看，我也会吃甜食的。甜的杏仁也没关系。给？”

游作盯了一会儿杏仁，又瞧了见。仿佛在接受什么毒药。在了见期待的目光中终于松了一口气，苦大仇深一样把杏仁送进嘴。

“好吃吗？”

“不……不好吃。”游作倔强地撅起嘴。

  
  
  
拿了外卖，了见看着小家伙儿把牛奶就着热狗一滴不剩喝完。两人一起分享了冰淇淋。

了见把甜筒递给游作，游作舔了一口蓝色的部分，又舔了一口蓝白交接的部分。就在他打算就这样把整个尖儿吞掉的时候甜筒缩了回去。

“不能多吃，吃完热的马上吃凉的对身体不好。”

”这可是夏天！”

“夏天也不行。”

游作嘴角还沾着酱汁，“噜——”地吐出舌头，被了见按着用纸巾擦干净嘴巴。

“那，吃完了我要回家了。”

了见看了一眼时钟，确实快到了，尽管他不愿承认。  
——到了设定的，IGN006的工作时间上限了。

鸿上了见发愣的空当，游作已经站在门口系鞋带了。

“已经学会系鞋带了呀。”了见干巴巴地开口，分泌一点儿唾液润喉。

“是的。”游作这么回应，对话又陷入真空的迷茫。

系好了鞋带，游作似乎感受到了什么，没有马上推门离开。这一瞬间让了见觉得“他”是有感情的，尽管这只是进入结束语阶段的标志，他心知肚明。

毕竟这个AI是鸿上了见亲手写的。

“是……吗。”了见试图开口，像平常一样拉点没营养的句子来说。“最近天慢慢热了，盖厚被子又热，盖薄被子又冷啊。”明明了解接下来大致的发展套路，他还是按着某一个剧本说出这句话。仿佛英国人在说“天气真好”。

“这样啊，那就别盖了。不热不冷。”游作笑起来。

鸿上了见是没料到小游作会皮这一下子，也忍不住笑出声。笑着笑着声音开始变得奇怪，尽管他明白一周后还见得到这个“藤木游作”。“你……怕是想让我冻死。”

“然后把我盖身上！”游作也笑得有些上不来气，原地蹦了一下叉起腰。“不会让你冻死，也不会热的。”

“好，好。”哄着小孩儿的语气，语末用力干咳了两声。“你该回家了。”

“那拜拜！”

  
  
  
小孩儿的身影在门框中消失，过渡一样，一个有些苍老的男人出现在鸿上了见身后。“适当娱乐可以，别玩物丧志了。如果我没记错这本来是一个辅助工作的AI。”

“父亲您说的是。”鸿上了见回过头，换上工作的面具，情绪尽数收敛到角落。“如您所见我设置了工作时间限制——游戏应该有个度。我赞成您的说法。”

“这很好。”男人点了点头，脸上却看不出多少欣慰。“在使命完成之前不可拘泥于私事。”他后退一步，形象逐渐消失。

“你应该知道的，现实的IGN006早就不是个可以哄的小孩了。”男人留下这么一句话。

不对。鸿上了见想反驳，但是有什么扼住了他的脖颈，发不出声音。


End file.
